falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smokesville
Smokesville is one of few remaining mining settlements in the Latrobe Valley, Victoria. Since the mines opened back up in 2111, Smokesville has been a continuous source of brown coal in the Bass Strait, primarily trading it with Victorian Railways and Industrialists in Williamstown. Fiercely independent and surprisingly xenophobic for a group of traders, Smokesville in 2287 is led by Kylie Durro. History Smokesville is a Post-War town, built in 2109 by refugees of the Great War from Melbourne, Victoria. Fleeing from radiation and raiders in the city, the refugees ended up in the lightly touched Latrobe Valley region of the Bass Strait, where they quickly set up a small settlement. Before the war, the Latrobe Valley was one of the largest sources of coal in Australia, with dozens of mines producing hundreds of metric tons every year. Although Australia wasn't a high priority in Chinese strategic planning, the Latrobe Valley was one of few places in the Bass Strait to be targetted by Chinese submarines. Due to these large deposits of coal and the Chinese missiles that landed in the area, many open surface mines in the region spend the first century of the war burning and smoking. Smokesville spent much of its early years as a simple refugee home. Small farms were set up, ramshackle huts established and a leader appeared due to their success defending the camp or hunting animals. Until the 2120s, the settlement remained as such. However, when other settlements in the area began to re-open mines, Smokesville began to do the same. Small, untouched mines were re-opened by the town to provide a reliable source of heat in the increasingly cold and bitter Victorian winters. Occasionally, traders would come by in the summer and buy some coal to take back, but it was heavy and found little use in the 2120s. In 2130, Lance, the leader of Williamstown, was confronted by a growing food shortage and began to encourage an industrial revolution in the city. By 2140, two large caravan companies - Victorian Railways and the Hobson Bay Trading Company - had appeared. Both had a high demand for coal. With VR re-opening the Melbourne-Traralgon route, the company quickly made contact with the coal miners. Railways changed the Latrobe Valley economy overnight. The trains not only could carry huge quantities of minerals but also created a high demand for those same mineral products. Mining camps cropped up around the region overnight, with mining companies booming and busting in a week. The 2140s were a golden age for mining in the region. Smokesville (named by wandering traders due to its close proximity to still burning coal mines) prospered through this period but to a lesser degree than their neighbours. The town's proximity near to a train line and a Pre-War highway made it a key hub for incoming miners (the general store made a killing selling pickaxes and dynamite) but its leadership was all too aware of the dangers of mining coal. It kept up a steady drip of coal to the Williamstown caravaners and remained functional because of it. Last Man Standing As well as the steady drip of coal, Smokesville began to open quarries. Trains could transport any good and the growth of population in Williamstown made new structures a growing necessity. Smokesville mined much of the stone and limestone that allowed the new houses, walls and bunkers of Williamstown to be as sturdy as they are. This mining also helped the city itself, with many a proper, stone-block wall being built in 2170. and had to use Brumbies to transport coal to markets in Williamstown]] Through the 2180s and 90s, the mad mining rush began to decrease in intensity. The unsanitary conditions, unearthed radiation and rapid mining had made the region unhealthy for many. Raiders had begun to show up in the area to attack the rough mining settlements that dotted the valley. These dangerous conditions made many abandon the area, migrating instead to the established settlements near Williamstown. Alone among ghostly towns stood Smokesville. The towns restrained mining, quarrying and trading had allowed them to grow organically. The settlement had a strong agriculture backbone to support its miners. With outside competition gone, the town could even hike up its prices on coal, selling it to Victorian Railways merchants at outrageous prices. While other settlements were abandoned, Smokesville grew faster than before. Coal War Smokesville arrived in the new centuries a strong, well-built Wasteland Democracy, with a tough economic background in mining and agriculture. With strong relationships with Williamstown, the settlement had grown to be a safe place from the dangers of the Bass Strait. Yet, the good times cannot last forever. In 2217, a militia revolt - led by Lieutenant Arnie Pritchards - established a Military Junta over Williamstown. Initially, this proved beneficial to Smokesville. Military excursions against the Gobble-de-Gook and Fisher Families would see higher demand for coal, while increased fortifications of the southern city would mean greater demand for the town's limestone and stone blocks. In 2219, the town struck dry in its first coal mine, the ironically named Endless Black Mine. Finding an undisturbed, reliable source of coal was difficult, especially after the hasty digging done in the last century. Reliance on the Smokesville mine quickly turned to anger when no more coal could be delivered. After five years of tense relations, Williamstown attacked Smokesville in 2225 in a last-ditch effort to get the black gold. The subsequent war went poorly for both sides. Williamstown found it difficult to get troops in the area and the heavily reinforced defences around Smokesville proved incredibly dangerous to the troops that did manage to arrive. However, the war was arguably worse for Smokesville. Without regular trade with Williamstown, supplies were running out and the ongoing conflict was tying up potential surveyors. After two years of light trench warfare and failed goals, the conflict dried up. Boom Town In 2231, quarry miners west of the town struck a large deposit of brown coal, extending far deep into the earth. Soon, Black Gold mine (as the quarry was renamed) was the largest mine in Post-War Australia. Relations with Williamstown were still frosty but continued trade began to see some thaw. Victorian Railways' trains began to appear in the settlement again. Normality, to some extent, re-appeared. This normality didn't last long. A rancher 13 kilometres northeast of the town struck coal in 2237, followed by quarry workers 3 kilometres west of here. The Twin Mines cropped up quickly, together producing 1300 tons of coal per year. These mines drew in large amounts of hopeful workers looking to get away from the Military Junta in Williamstown. From 2238-2240, the town's population quadrupled, growing from 130 to over 500. Construction boomed, in turn feeding the declining quarrying industry. Smokesville lurched into the A-League, becoming one of the few big settlements in the Bass Strait. While Smokesville's population growth peaked with the fall of the Military Junta in Williamstown, their economic growth did not. Newly freed and encouraged Williamstown Industrialists began to rapidly expand their production, making not just arms, armour and ammo but bandages, books and bicycles. This new industrial activity still required energy to continue and as such, Smokesville profited just as much from this economic growth as the factories in Williamstown did. Relaxed Success Since the election of Mayor Kylie Durro in 2278, the town has attempted to improve its civil services. Schools and clinics have seen increased funding, going from non-existent to semi-functional. Black Gold Mine and the Twin Mines have decreased their production since Durro's election due to her problems with "health risks," "cave-ins" and "neverending coal mines". Having led Smokesville for a term and a half, Durro is highly experienced with the various factions of the wastes. Balancing tribal pledges, raider bribes and Williamstown demands, Durro has proven herself to be an intelligent, out-spoken, stubborn Mayor for the town - in other words, a perfect representation. Layout Smokesville hugs the A1 through the Gippsland region of Victoria. The town is a Post-War construction, but of very high quality. Palisade walls surround the settlement, reinforced heavily with metal plating and concrete. Proper houses line dusty streets (some even made after the war!), with the occasional dash of greenery found in parks and vegetable patches. Along the highway itself, shops line the broken asphalt. Cut wood planks, stone blocks, concrete foundation and purpose-built metal walls are common in the settlement. The Outskirts trains will arrive here to fill up on coal before taking it to locations like Williamstown.]] Around Smokesville are the numerous infrastructure which allows life inside its walls to be so beautiful. Surrounding the settlement are numerous small farms, cattle stations, quarries and, of course, coal mines. The quarries and coal mines are found primarily to the north of Smokesville, while the farms and cattle stations are to the south. Smokesville General Store Run by the venerable Captain David (Captain is his first name), the Smokesville General Store sells everything from firearms to How-To guides on childbirth. Captain David has been running the store since arriving in town in 2239, making him the town's oldest living relative. David is a staunch anti-chem user and therefore refuses to sell even smokes at the Smokesville General Store. The Dead Canary Smokesville's oldest pub, the Dead Canary has been allowing off-duty miners a chance to get drop dead drunk since the very earliest days of the settlement (in fact, its unknown which came first - Smokesville or the Dead Canary). Run by the young Martin Redcliffe since 2284, the pub is incredibly popular both within and outside of Smokesville. By 2287, the pub has become famous around the Latrobe region for its quality food, cold drinks and attractive service. Government Smokesville is a rough democracy, with the population voting to elect a Mayor every 6 years. This system arose peacefully in Smokesville around 2200 when the population grew to the point at which the Wasteland Authority system no longer functioned. Since its inception, Smokesville has existed as a picture perfect Post-Nuclear town. The Mayor has had enough power to keep outside factions out and internal agitators down, but not so much to become a dictator. Mayors have been capable and able, representing Smokesville well on the international level. Economy Smokesville's primary source of income is its coal mines from which its name is derived. Three large mines are found around the city, each employing upwards of 90 men. These mines are run by private companies, yet, in spite of their immense economic power, are still controlled by the Mayor. The coal mined here is sold around the Bass Strait, with Victorian Railways and Williamstown Industrialists being the largest buyers. Smokesville also has a few small manufacturies, primarily making equipment for the mines or clothes for the cities inhabitants. Most of these are run by Williamstown Industrialists, as a back-up for their factories in Williamstown. Relations Flounders Island While separated by many kilometres across the Bass Strait, Flounders Island is one of Smokesville's rarer - yet still common - trade partners. The Flounders Island Navy are big fans of the settlement, as it allows them to keep their fleet in action. Whitemark and New Sea are also common customers of Smokesville's coal, as it allows them to literally keep the lights on. Smokesvillle primarily trades with Flounders Island through proxies - Victorian Railways, Williamstown, the Hobson Bay Trading Company and Charlie's are the primary vectors. Gobble-de-Gook So far, the Gobble-de-Gook have stayed away from Smokesville and the Latrobe Valley in general. However, the tribals have still made an important impact on the settlement. Due to their conflict with Victorian Railways, the Gobble-de-Gook made the railways dangerous, allowing Smokesville to hike up coal prices. In recent years, the regrowth of the tribal confederacy has been seen as a gift to Smokesville. Hobson Bay Trading Company The Hobson Bay Trading Company is the second largest trading company involved with Smokesville. The company has arranged for a large amount of coal to be delivered to their docks every month, allowing the company to continue their shipbuilding industry and feed their ships boilers. Like their competitors at Victorian Railways, Hobson Bay finds Smokesville's business incredibly important to continued operations. Victorian Railways Victorian Railways is without a doubt the largest trade partner of Smokesville. Since the construction of a direct train line in 2159, VR trains and merchants have been a common sight around the settlement. VR connects Smokesville to the outside world, while Smokesville provides them with the coal which makes them so wealthy. Victorian Railways has made some efforts to annex the town but nothing concrete, in fear of scaring the mines shut. Williamstown Williamstown is the biggest market for Smokesville's coal. With the dozens of factories and hundreds of homes in the city, coal is always in high demand. Using Victorian Railways as a delivery service, Smokesville hauls tons of coal to Williamstown every day, especially during the chilly winter months. Williamstown is incredibly grateful for the coal Smokesville produces and has close, unofficial military ties with the city. Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Victoria